In the search for Menma
by D-gausser
Summary: If you came here, with the same whinning that Sasuke came with, then i have only one thing to say: I broke my bonds with everyone in Konoha, and that includes you. But... Should you ever want to play catch up... well, i could never refuse such an offer. / Road to Ninja based, MenmaHina AUNaruhina.
1. Prologue

Note: Before i start this story, i want to make it absolutely clear that **this story is not mine.** This story belongs to the user Sasha545( u/3439334/Sasha545), I am merely traducing the story to English(so yes, if you talk Spanish, you can go and read the story if you prefer it that way). Also, the story is not complete(it has just begun a few days ago), so you'll have to wait until Sasha herself updates the story and then I'll go ahead and traduce it. I will only be as fast as she is. Also, please excuse a few grammatical errors, I don't dominate the English language, though I'll try my best to not make any noticeable ones.

As to what you can expect, this was originally intended to be an extremely citric One-shot lemon, but eventually the original user started having ideas about it and decided to turn it into a full fic, but she does not know how many chapters it will be (as of now), nor does she really expect it to be as deep or intricate as some of her other stories, since she has no idea what happens in Road to Ninja.

What she does know and you can expect, is, in her own words, extremely erotic moments, alongside her doing her best to put every idea in her mind into the writing, since she has not written about NaruHina in a while and she loves the couple.

With that out of the way, enjoy!

๑

๑

๑

**Searching for Menma**

**Prologue**

There were three qualities in Hinata Hyuga that were in no other Kunoichi in Konoha.

Hinata Hyuga _was a winner._

That's right, she never lost. From the first in the academy she had demonstrated her impressive talent shutting the mouths of more than a few kids who said that the Kunoichi couldn't be as strong as the Shinobi. She made sure to prove otherwise, and she sure did a good job. She never lost. Ever. She did not know the meaning of the word.

Hinata Hyuga was _fierce_.

In the strictest sense of the word, she was indomitable. No man was able to put his hands on her and no one told her what to do. She didn't take shit from anyone. She did not allow anyone to offend her and shut the mouths of anyone who insinuated that she was anything less than awesome.

And finally, Hinata Hyuga was _true Kunoichi_

No other girl from her village was. Ino drowned herself in her own words, was clueless and too shy when she tried to fight. Sakura was a looser that did nothing but complain about how unfair her life was because she did not have parents, depending on Sasuke and Menma entirely. TenTen could only hold two hands with a stroke of luck and watching her fight was embarrassing.

For the same, the day Hinata Hyuga woke up, went to the streets and found out that Menma had left, a part of all three of those things vanished.

How dare he leave the village? What about her? Did she not matter? Was he not going to ask her opinion on the matter? After all, they had been… " knowing" each other intimately for about 3 months now. This made her feel like a looser.

When she heard about the reason for his departure, that he had killed his master, the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, a part of that fierceness went away. If one of the legendary Sannin was, his own godfather and master, had failed to stop him and lost his life in the process, could she even meet face to face with Menma to convince him to go back? Could she reason with him?

And finally, her true Kunoichi sense went in doubt. If she was tasked to kill Menma, would she do it? She wasn't so sure.

As much as she hated to admit it, she loved him. Not in a silly and pathetic way in which she would've cried all day when he left, but rather, Menma was the only person she saw as a equal and not an inferior(like most, if not all, man in Konoha). All of this made her develop a very deep resentment towards him. She could've doubt about everything in her life, but never her sense of duty.

Regardless, Hinata followed him the day he left, and managed to find him. They had a heated discussion in which she accused him of being a coward for not facing the consequences of his action, to which he responded with a kiss that slowly turned into much more.

It was only then when she let him go, and she found out that, apart from destroying her self-confidence, her sense of duty and even her fierceness…. He had also destroyed her common sense.

The decision became easy when she realized that if he returned, he was dead. If he ran away, there was at least a small chance that they could see each other again.

What she never expected was that the days after he left would go by so slowly. To her surprise, her life in Konoha started to become strangely boring.

Every day that went by, she doubted herself and why she was there. Every decision that she had to take in combat was overshadowed by the day that Menma left. Every moment, every hour, every second… The memory of his celestial eyes penetrated a hole in the self-defense that she herself had created.

Konoha was not going anywhere, and she started feeling that she wasn't either. A monotonous routine fell on top of Hinata, and no matter what she did, she couldn't get out of it. Everything was tedious and without any kind of brightness to it. Nothing seemed like a challenge.

Neji just continued to be the pervert that never looked her in the eyes (he was usually looking somewhere else) and kept looking for all kinds of excuses to be alone with her. Lately, beating him up was starting to become one of her favorite sports, and she was pretty good at it.

Hanabi continued to be the disgrace of the clan. Hinata had strongly suggested to put the seal on her since continuing to train her was a waste of time. The problem with her little sister was that her father continued to be too soft with her. He kept saying that no matter how long it took for Hanabi to improve, he would continue to support her and loving her. Hinata thought that he had entered in a senile state. It was the only explanation for him being so soft to her.

And finally, there was Sasuke Uchiha, who kept bothering her asking her to go on a date with her. She loved beating him up and see how far away she could sent him flying by smaking him. Her current record was 52 meters. Not bad.

He swore up and down that he would make her his wife some day, and she kept laughing at it.

Konoha had devolved into a boring and lifeless place, and it was only when that started drowning her that she decided she had enough.

For that, the same morning that she found out through the Hokage that Menma had been seen around the outsides of the city of Hostels, she left immediately to look for him.

๑

๑

๑

๑

Aaaaand that's it for now!

Just as a final reminder, the story is not mine, and I'm only traducing the chapters that the original writer produces. Hopefully she'll update soon so I can continue, this was pretty fun, and I might even begin writing my own stuff but I don't have any particular ideas right now.

Edit: Jesus Christ I'm dumb. It turns out she had already updated her story with a new chapter before I posted this! xD

I'll get to the traduction right away, but It's kinda late here, so chances are I'll finish it tomorrow. I'll try my best to finish it tonight, but If I can't, tomorrow is guaranteed.

Until next time.


	2. What if?

**Capther 1**

**What if?**

Hinata prepared herself for said mission like any other. She mentally reviewed every way in which this could go wrong and ways to fix it. She bandaged one of her thighs and tied up her Kunai-carrier to it with everything that was necessary, from weapons to smoke bombs and explosive seals. She visualized the way in which Menma might react when he sees her and she knew that if she made a mistake, she was dead. You could never too careful when dealing with Menma Uzumaki.

She took a small breakfast that morning and had to tolerate the presence of her family while she did it. Hanabi brought the tea, walking slowly with the plate in her hands, shivering and showing the little balance she had. She snorted, annoyed. She did not understand why Hanabi insisted in behaving in such a way when there were members in the secondary branch that could serve them. It's as if she had been training to be a housewife and not a Kunoichi. That girl did not seemed like a real Hyuga, and worst of all, her father kept encouraging that behavior with smiles and indulgences.

Adding insult to injury, there was Neji, He sat down right next to her showing off his best smile. As soon the tea cup reached her lips, she felt one of his cousin's hands caressing her right thigh. She looked at him sideways and released chakra through her tenketsus of her leg to scare his sweated and perverted hands off her. Neji smiled and looked at her cleavage. That was enough to make her get off the table.

-I have a mission, and I don't expect to come back soon. – She uninterestedly announced while looking at her father.

-What is your mission about? – He asked with a humble smile, trying to look as concerned as possible. – Do you need any help? Neji could accompany if it's too dangerous.

-Yeah Hinata-Sama... We can spend more time together this way. – Neji said, giving her a libidinous smile. Hinata arched an eyebrow and felt the need to punch him, but didn't do it, only because her father was there.

-It's a secret mission. – She answered while walking towards the door. – Neji would only get in the way. He's an annoyance.

-Hinata… - Her father called with affection, making her turned her head, watching him over her shoulder. – Don't push yourself too much. No matter what, I'm proud of you.

-Hn. Whatever. – She walked off.

While she walked towards the entrance, the looks of the other members of the clan focused on her. Everyone made a bow while she walked in front of them. They did well showing her that respect. She would soon be their leader once Hiashi Hyuga passes away. When that day arrives, she is going put order in the place, making clear who was the boss and who had to obey. She told herself many times that the first thing that she would do was put the seal on her sister. Hanabi was just too useless to be considered a member of the main branch.

She went through the gate and started walking towards Konoha's entrance. She looked completely determined with every single step. She wasn't going to back down. In fact, she had already warned Shino and Kiba that she wasn't going to be in the village for a few days. She sorted most of the things she had to sort out before leaving. everything was in the right place. There was no reason for her to regret her decision.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of infant laughs, cheers and girls murmuring. She sighed, annoyed but did not stop walking, not wanting to turn around. She knew exactly whose were those steps that came rushing towards her.

-Good morning Hinata-san – She knew that voice perfectly. It irritated her so much. – You look wonderful this morning.

-Get lost Uchiha. – She said without stopping. Perhaps she would've looked at Uchiha Itachi once more, since he was gallant and scarily strong, but not Sasuke. In her eyes, the minor son of the Uchiha the true definition of a looser. – Unless you want to loose a few of those teeth, and we wouldn't want something so tragic to happen to someone so _beautiful_ as you.

Obviously, she did not mean that as a compliment. Sasuke's aspect was just too delicate to be a Shinobi, from her point of view. He looked more like a model. She thought of those refined and mannered attributes as lacking in personality. A true shinobi would definitely never use so many jewels nor would he worry about his looks so much.

-Where are you going with so much hurry? – He asked, trying to catch up to her, but with every step he did, Hinata increased her pace in order to loose him. – Hey! Hinata-san… Stop.

-What do you want? – She asked, abruptly stopping and turning around.

Her look was terrifying and Sasuke looked like he got the message. However, instead of backing out, he smiled. He placed one of his hands on her waist and caressed her skin with the tip of his thumb. Hinata looked at that arrogant little hand and strongly considered cutting it, but she didn't want to get her hands dirty. No yet.

-Now that Menma's gone, you and I could start something, you know? – He winked and put his face closer to hers. Too much. – You were too much of a woman for someone like him. Me, on the other hand…

-You're already giving up on Menma? – She asked, slightly confused, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close to her. – If he came back, he would kill you if he saw getting so close to me. Menma is not one to share what he considers his.

-I saw him a few weeks ago. – He answered, serious this time. He kept silence, thinking about his best friend. – I have to train even more to bring him back. He will return to Konoha, even if I have to break every bone in his body, he will come back. – He looked at her with a smile.

-Has… Has he changed? Is he more powerful than before? – That was the only thing she needed to hear from the Uchiha.

-Yes, he's very strong. – He answered, lost in his thoughts. He had an expression on his face that even she could consider noble. – But I'll make him come back, I promised that to Sakura. – …And then, that cordial gesture went on to become malicious. – But in the meantime, we could… - Hinata took the hand with which he was caressing her face, and she twisted it so hard his bones cracked. – Stop it Hinata-san! – He said, with an expression and tone in between amused and querulous. – It hurts.

-I've told you a million times already. Don't touch me, looser.

She smacked him directly in his chest with her gentle fist that sent him flying at least 15 meters, making crash against a wooden fence. An army of fans came rushing to his help while he went on and on about how he loved that she played with him in such a way and that she would someday be his wife. Hinata only rolled her eyes, annoyed, and went on her way.

๑

๑

๑

The trayectory to the city of hostels was fast. It took only about an hour and thirty minutes to get there, jumping through the three branches in the fire country.

That wasn't strange, after all, Hinata was extremely efficient whenever she proposed herself to do something and this wouldn't be the exception. It couldn't be, not if what it was at risk was her pride and… Menma.

She stopped at a few hundred meters from the city's entrance and activated the Byakugan. Maybe for someone else the search for him would've been difficult, since his scent could've changed, his traces, his looks… But Menma had something unique that no matter what, he would never be able to change, and that was his Chakra signature. Being a carrier of the Dojutsu that made Konoha proud and one of the best users at it, finding him was easy.

She found him in the outsides of the village standing in the middle of nowhere, inspecting something.

Hinata was surprised when she realized that a mark was hiding Menma's roster and not even with the Byakugan she was able to look through it.

He looked a bit like a savage, carrying clothes more fitting for a barbarian or even a hermit, what with all the belts in his arms and animal skins covering his torso. His blond hair had turned into black, and for a moment Hinata doubted if the person that was standing in front of her was really Menma Uzumaki. However, his chakra signature was distinct and could not lie. Who was there really was the person she had been looking for. Menma could hide from the entire world if wanted to, but not from the Byakugan.

This made her feel relieved. She had a clear advantage when it came to localizing him. A half smile appeared on her face when she realized that she had him right where she wanted him. She was too fast and sneaky for Menma to even have to time to defend himself.

She threw a rain of Kunai with explosive seals on top of him from the top of tree in which she was standing. Menma looked at her direction when noticing the sound of steel in the air but didn't move. A series of explosions occurred around him and the Hyuga felt slightly disappointed that this had finished so soon.

However, once the smoke dissipated, the only thing she could see was a tree stump on fire.

-Boo! – She heard from behind.

She couldn't even turn around when a kick made her fall from the tree. A "hmph" could be heard from the masked man, sounding very bored, once Hinata's figure transformed into a tree stump as soon as she hit the ground.

-You have improved these last few months. – He said, amused. – We can be playing this all day if you want. – He screamed.

-We could. – Hinata said, standing on a tree branch on top of him. Menma looked up to see how she threw herself and landed on top of him. – But I'll always know where you are.

She grabbed him with her right hand and made him clash against the tree stump, putting herself right beside him.

Menma laughed loudly while attempting to get her off him, taking advantage of the impulse of the young girl to fall again, now holding each other firmly.

Menma was the first to hit the ground with Hinata on top of him. The impact sounded rather painful but neither complained. Doing that would've showed weakness and they were both too proud for something like that.

Hinata pulled a Kunai with her left hand and pressed it against his neck before he could react.

-So you can't even show me your face now? – She asked in an amused way, tightening the steel against his skin. – And your hair? Did the blond style got boring to you? –

Menma slowly titled his face. – Black hair looks great on me either way.

Slowly, as a warning sign to make it clear that she wasn't screwing around, she put one of her hands on his mask, removing it slowly.

-Hinata-Hime Hyuga. – He said with a smile. He knew she hated that nickname. Her father had put it on her when she was a little girl to show his affection. – I believe we said, and _did,_ everything we had to say and do to each other before I left. – Menma sounded amused.

-Yeah, I remember some. – Hinata said with derision. – It wasn't memorable enough to forget the details.

They looked at each other intensely for a few seconds, remembering that day. They didn't even blush at the thought.

-You sure about that? – He said, also with derision. – Cause I remember some pretty nasty sounds coming out of your mouth. Sounds that not even an animal could've made.

-Bastard. – Pressing the steel against his neck tighter than ever. – Someone should've told to never provoke a person that holds a Kunai against your neck.

-Maybe, but as you know, I never take back anything I say or do. For that, you should know that I won't return to Konoha. – He said with a serious tone, but still smiling. Everything seemed more like something amusing than anything else.

-I won't want you to go back. – She said while sighing. She removed the Kunai from his neck. – Without you, that place is just intolerable, you know?

-Is that a compliment or…? – He said with slight derision. He wasn't even attempting to get Hinata off him. – Let me guess… Neji still stalks you, Sasuke continues to look and act like a flaming fag, Shikamaru could just stare at a little fly for hours until Shino kills it out of the blue, Akamaru continues to bite Kiba's ass, who still believes he's a cat. I'm not even gonna mention Sakura, Tenten or Ino, they're not worth my time. – He said while sighing. – Look… If you came here, with the same whinning that Sasuke came with, then i have only one thing to say: I broke my bonds with everyone in Konoha, and that includes you. But... – He winked and smirked. - Should you ever want to play catch up... well, i could never refuse such an offer, but make it fast. I have things to do.

Hinata understood that that, just like everything else with Menma, was a challenge. He was testing if he could break with his haughtiness. But… she liked it, it was precisely that cocky and disinterested attitude that made her admire him. She didn't saw him as an inferior, she saw him as her equal.

Menma grabbed her from the hips and harshly took her off him, allowing him to get up. He stepped away a bit from her, laughing a little. Hinata knew that if she didn't say something, she would lose him again, since she knew he was not a patient person. She could not allow that to happen.

-I didn't come all the way here to talk to you about those loosers. – She said while sitting in the grasp.

-So… What? You came for a one night stand and to screw over my life? – He said while tightening the belts in his arms.

-Oh please, if I wanted something so simple, I have Sasuke in Konoha. – She said.

-Then why the _**fuck**_ are you here? – He answered, extremely fast, and curling a little when he heard the last part, though he didn't turn around. She could've swore that he was jealous, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions, and it's not like it mattered anyway. She watched him as he accommodated his cape. – I have no time for games Hinata. – He suddenly turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder with a cunning smile. – Unless… You miss me?

-What difference would that make? – She asked coldly.

He shrugged. – None. I killed Jiraiya, and I plan to do more, much more, than that. Konoha is a not a place I could call home, not anymore.

In just second, Hinata stood right in front of him, having rushed at him incredibly fast. She made him clash against the crust of the tree while she grabbed him from the chest with both hands. She had enough strength to do him some damage, but for now, she just wanted to be close to him so that he could understand that she was serious.

Menma just looked entertained. All of this seemed to entertain him more than irritate him. He put his hands on her hips, making sure that she couldn't move.

-I don't care who you killed. – She said, getting her face closer to his.

-Why not? – He said, cocking his head to the side, trying to intimidate her.

In a quick move, still holding her hips, he urged himself with his feet from the tree, making them clash against another tree, this time with Hinata cornered. She didn't complain, but the move did took her by surprise.

Only Menma could counteract her in such a way. It was one of the main reasons as to why she felt so excited when she was beside him. It was a constant challenge to keep up to his level and prove him that he wasn't better than her.

-Because, despite everything, you're still my man. – They looked at it each intensely, and for a split of a second, doubt came rushing to the burnette's mind. – I will support you in everything you decide.

-Everything? – He said while caressing the sections under her net.

-Everything. – She said while slightly rolling her eyes at the sensations that his curious fingers provoked her. It felt… so good.

-What if I decide to kill Neji? – He said while softening his gestures.

-I'd do it myself if he wasn't my cousin.

-If I killed your little sister.

-You would do a great favor to the Hyuga clan.

He was testing her, she knew that. She didn't moved when she noticed that he was pulling a Kunai out of his bag. If she showed fear, it would be telling him that she wasn't worth it. If Menma liked her for anything, it was precisely because she never showed any type of weakness in front of him. Her arrogance made him want to dominate her all the time. It was a challenge.

The cold steel against her skin in her abdomen sent a shudder through her body, but she did not move. Menma looked down to her chest, smiling. Suddenly, he cut her net with a single cut. Immediately, his mouth started entertaining itself with her breasts.

Her breathing became very sharp once she felt Menma's tongue rose against her nipples. A chill ran through her spine and she wondered whether or not he would be the only man in her life that would ever make her feel this way.

However, what really aroused her and made her moan was the pressure of Menma's hips against her, while hands explored the sections on her small shorts.

-What if I destroy Konoha?

-I'll watch it burn with you. – She answered incredibly fast. Even she was surprised.

-What if… - He went up slowly, licking her clean from her chest to her to chin until standing face to face with her. – …I decide to kill you?

๑

๑

๑

And that is it for now!

As it was warned, this fic will be very "citric."

As a reminder, keep in mind, once again, that this story is not mine, this story belongs the user sasha545( u/3439334/Sasha545), I am merely translating the story from Spanish to English(so yes, if you prefer Spanish, you can go to her profile and read it in that language).

Hopefully she'll update soon in order to continue with this! This is fun.

Until next time.


	3. If this was a trap

**Chapter 3**

**If this was a Trap, You'd be dead already.**

Hinata snorted, looking more confident than ever. She didn't move a centimeter. She didn't even blinked, although he unbuttoned the last button that she had in her shorts.

Even maintaining a straight look at each other was a battle. It was since the academy days in which they both fought to overcome each other, to prove who was the better one. Everything was a fight, nothing ever was peaceful.

If Menma just launched Kunais at her, she launched Shurikens, and she made sure to do it better, only leaving the training field when he left. They both looked at each other sideways whenever one gave in before the other one because of how it exhausting it was, and they could declare who won and who lost that day. She had to spent countless nights with her hands dipped in a well full of ice in order to ease the pain from the multiple cuts that launching Kunais and Shurikens had caused her, with only one thought in mind… She was going to beat Menma.

Hinata was thankful for not having been put into Menma's team when their Gennin groups were assigned. She would have hated to have to see him every day and every night after having to tolerate him for so long. However, when she was about to leave the academy alongside Kiba and Shino, Menma was waiting for her at the entrance. He, seemingly uninterested, told her something that made her start looking at him in a different way…

"_It would've been fun to be teammates, Hinata-Hime. Although it's better this way, you wouldn't have been able to keep up with me during missions anyway"_

She raised an eyebrow at his comment, unable to understand why did he still thought that he was better than her.

Two years later, something unexpected happened. She was practicing in the Hyuuga compound, methodically hitting a trunk. She attempted to change her style to the gentle fist and activated her Byakugan. It was at that point where she saw someone looking at her from the fence. She raised an eyebrow when she realized that it was Menma who was looking at her train. Her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies, while she asked herself what was he doing here. However, she didn't confronted him, all the contrary, she allowed him to observe her from the distance.

Three months went by like this. Menma spied on her in the darkness while she trained. Sometimes, she would just leave her clothes in the training field, wearing nothing but her net and her small shorts, as a way of silently flirting with him, wondering when would he come out of his hideout and tell her what was he doing there.

One day, quite a cold day, she decided that she had waited for far too long. Hinata appeared right behind him using the blinking body Jutsu. They looked at each other firmly in the eyes and Menma snorted.

-_What do you think you're doing here Menma?_ – She asked with her most intimidating voice. – _I should kill you for spying on me._

-_What took you so long? _– He asked, smiling with derision.

-_What? _- She asked, confused.

-_You're pretty slow for being the so called "Genius" of the Hyuga clan._ – He asked, amused. – _The byakugan… You train with the byakugan. I know you've seen me, I know you knew I was here. My question is, why did you waited so long to come here and kick my ass?_

_-Bastard…_ - Hinata was surprised that he knew.

The discussion quickly started growing violent, struggling, insulting each other. She told him that she hated him and wished he would die… She hated herself for being so weak. She hated herself for knowing what was going on and still letting it happen. Out of all the jackasses in Konoha, Menma was the worst. He was arrogant, cocky, bad mouthed, overly confident of himself, lofty, derogatory… And yet, He was the only guy in her age group that could give her a fight. He was the only one that made her heart pound wildly when he was close to her. At first she thought it was the rivalry, the excitement of the idea of a fight… But then, she realized how wrong she was.

She wasn't even surprised nor did she mind when the verbal attacks at each other became a banquet of clumsy kisses, moans and skin friction out of the blue.

Before she knew it, they started seeing each other in secret, sneaking out every night without exception. Until the day Menma left, that is.

It was only during that one long, heated night when they could establish some kind of truce.

And then, feeling how her short started sliding off, she realized that, most likely, there would never be another man that she would ever be able to look with the same eyes that she saw the Uzumaki. She lost herself whenever she looked at him in the eyes. She didn't like that, but there wasn't much she could do. They had always fought, battling each other, except during the moments where they forgot about everything and just explored each other's bodies and sexualites, letting their hormones and desires take over them.

She asked herself whether or not Menma was truly willing to kill her.

If he had eliminated his emotions enough to kill Jiraiya, someone who always cheered him up and trained since he was a kid, seemingly without any kind of guilt, what was stopping him from doing the same to her or anyone else in Konoha?

-I don't like repeating myself, little princess. – He said looking at her firmly, threateningly. – What would you if I decide to kill you?

-You can always try. – She said with half a smile. –But you know damn well that I would give the fight of your life time.

Her loftiness made him ajar his eyes while he introduced his fingers into the puffy, wet lips of her cunt.

-Hinata… - He sighed over her mouth. His eyes were giving away his agitation. -…I like people like you.

Before she could even process that, Menma's lips were unto her and there wasn't anything else. His lips were devouring hers.

Oh, how much she missed this. How much she missed the desperate need to being possessed and posses him, to fight each other, to see who keep up the rhythm and fight for air while she kissed him, all the while trying not to lose the air she already had with the moans and constant sighing. She hold a sigh while bit her lower lip, feeling smaller with every second against the cortex of the tree. If she loved this man, it was because of this, he could keep up with her, cornering her, making her fight for survival even during those games.

She desired him. It would always be like this, in this life, and any other.

She clung unto Menma's shoulders when his fingers started stimulating her, with fast, strong moves over the protuberance of her womanhood. Her breathing became incredibly sharp, to the point that it made her forget about the reason she was here in the first place. Time, space, day, place, hour, her convictions, ideals, everything started to be lost on her when she let herself be taken in by his less-than-tender caresses.

Menma's roughness did nothing but make her more excited, and the moisture made her desire him.

-You like this, don't you? – He asked licking her lips fast and kinkily.

-Go to hell. – She answered while pressing her eyelids to not look at his arrogant, smug smile. She was not going to moan. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

-I love it when you talk like that. – He said while slightly sliding off her short to her thighs. –If you gave in so easily, hearing you plea wouldn't be as fun.

-A Hyuga never pleas. – She said while strongly hitting him with her elbow making him bend slightly closer to her and loosing air, coughing a bit. – Imbecile. – She muttered irritated.

She just wanted him to shut up and please her. It was the one and only thing she wanted from him right now. They hadn't seen each other in months and she felt more alive right than she ever felt after he left. Not even a battle to the death was able to excite her this much.

Sometimes she felt stupid for letting her instincts made her be so uninhibited to him, but did it matter? They had been playing like this for a long time, too much to question what happened between them. Some things just don't require anymore explanation than the ones that their bodies were given them.

-Did you miss me? – She asked him with a rogue smile, watching him tremble because of the hit, and laughing with a low voice.

-Do I really need to say it? – He said while taking her from the hips and lifting her against the tree and started kissing each other again, rougher than ever.

She lowered her hands almost with desperation, removing the skin-made coat that he was using. She wanted to touch him, to feel his sweaty skin under that thick leather.

She had no idea when did he turned into this barbaric man who lived in the outdoor wearing dead animals, but she liked it. Even the smell of sweat, wood, dirt, smoke and dry blood that disengaged off him was attractive to her. It was so much more manly than all the men in Konoha combined. It was different than the usual smell than the people in her clan disengaged, most definitely. The Hyuga usually smelled like soap and perfume. Instead, the stink coming from him was crude, raw and unpleasant… Just like Menma.

She explored his abdomen with her palm and was surprised when he strongly grabbed her wrist. He moved his head back a bit once the kissing stopped.

She found lack of trust in his eyes and immediately understood the message. It's true, Menma could be an arrogant, revengeful, impulsive and even very rude idiot at times… but no one was going to take his cunningness and cleverness from him. He could perceive things faster than anyone. He was, after all, the best student from his class, always fighting with her for the first place.

-Try anything weird and I'll kill you. – He whispered raucously over her lips.

-Was that a threat? – She asked him with a cocky, challenging tone.

-Take it as you will. – He said a bit irritated. – If this is some kind of trap, we'll die together.

-If this was a trap, you'd be dead already. – She said while inserting her hand in his pants and getting a hold of his crutch. Menma continued with the same treatment for her.

A kunoichi wasn't just a ninja, far from it. With the time, the traditions of training little girls to be masters of seduction was lost with the time, but they weren't completely forgotten. She was a kunoichi, she said that to herself many times.

She firmly grasped his erected cock, pumping him with her non-stop up and down movement. Any other person on her age would've felt nervous or even ashamed, but not Hinata Hyuga. Not when the person that was right in front of her was the man she had declared hers ever since the hormones started making havocs in her life.

Menma drowned his moan, but he wasn't subtle enough to hide the fact that he liked it, a lot. Hinata knew _how_ to touch and _where_ to touch him, so if he thought that was going to be the only one having fun on her expenses, he was wrong.

He placed one of his hands against the tree and placed his head against Hinata's shoulder. His breathing was agitated but he didn't seemed to care. It was as if he had forgotten about her for a moment and only cared about him, his pleasure, his excitation. The moment and the place didn't matter.

This was so typical of him. Always being so selfish, thinking only about him.

-If there's anything from Konoha that I miss, it's this… - He mumbled while putting his free hand on Hinata's roster and harshly turn it to look at his and kiss her again. He bit her strongly, though she didn't seemed to mind, once the quickness of her hand strongly increased. – Shit… - He growled. – Don't go so fast, or I'll…

-Already? – She said while she ajar an eye, as Menma's hands were going at almost the same speed. – I thought you would be able to keep up this time.

-Damn it Hinata. – He growled while smacking the tree with his hand. –Ever since I left Konoha I haven't… - She was relieved to hear that. Even though he didn't finished the sentence, she could tell what he meant. If any other woman had touched even a hair from Menma she would've felt obligated to kill that woman. She was going not to share her man. – And you? What about that thing you said about Sasuke? Is it true? – He asked, angrily. He clearly felt jealous after that comment.

-Of course not. Sasuke doesn't exist to me. – She kissed him again while Menma took the back of her neck, getting her face closer to his. – Only you. I could only ever feel like this with you.

-I would've killed him… I swear I would've… - He mumbled in between moans and kisses. – You're mine, only mine. I won't share you with anyone, certainly not a loser like him.

It was evident that he wasn't going to wait any longer when Hinata felt how her shorts slid off her completely and fell on the floor.

For some reason, once he penetrated her, she thought about the first that they had done it. It wasn't exactly because of love, rather, it was another type of combat in which there was no loser. But slowly, in between the crudeness of their touches and words, they were also able to find time to look at each other's eyes calmly, though neither really knew how they felt during those moments.

Perhaps Menma was running away from that, More so than the village.

Hinata just closed her eyes, forgot about her mission and everything else. It was just them, from now on.

๑

๑

๑

Fuck, I loved translating this chapter. So good. I really hope she updates quickly, I need moar! xD

Until then, see ya next time! :)


	4. UPDATE: Chapters corrected!

So, i decided to re-read the fic.

Part of it because i just wanted to read it in english after having read it in Spanish a billion times, but also because i wanted to know what errors i had in them.

I thought i didn't had too many, i figured there wasn't much.

Honestly, i was shocked to see how many problems there were with the writing. Spelling errors, grammatic errors, LOTS of accidently skipped words, etc... Just ;_;

I couldn't believe it, and was terrified because i thought i had just, right there, lost readers. I'm sure many people don't notice because they read fast and their minds automatically corrects things(that's what happens to me), but some people read things slowly(sometimes too slowly, but that's not the point xD), and with those people, these kinds of things are noticable. Very noticable. And with the amount of problems i had, i wouldn't be surprised if many people gave up on the first chapter thinking it would suck because of the spelling, grammar and stuff(Even though they're not exclusive, shit fics are almost without exception writen with poor grammar, spelling, etc).

Lucky for those people, i'm a perfectionist. I like making things as good as they can.

And so, for the sake of everyone, i corrected every single mistake i could. I re-read everything carefully, and corrected everything along the way, including adding a FEW little new descriptions to make things a little clearer(it doesn't change anything, there are no new characters or plots or situations or anything with those new little descriptions, they're just there to make things a tiny bit clearer).

And so, i re-uploaded all and now you can see the new versions. Some people probably won't notice a lot of difference, as i said, some people read fast and the brain just automatically corrects things, but people who read slowly will be thankful for this.

And if you had already liked what was up so far and didn't noticed/mind a lot of those things, theres no real reason for you to re read them, so you don't have to do it if you don't want to(But if you want to that would be awesome XD)

Everyone else, i swear i'll try my hardest to make sure this doesn't happen anymore.


	5. A dangerous game

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

I'm a deeply, deeply sorry for taking this long to translate, lots of things going on in my life and I just went back to college. Please forgive me, I'm really sorry for making you wait.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

๑

๑

๑

**Chapter 3**

**A Dangerous Game**

๑

๑

๑

Hinata woke up, feeling very confused and alone in the middle of the forest. For a second, she asked herself what was she doing her and why she feeling so dizzy.

A very cold breeze of air ran through her body and she looked down at her torso, realizing that her vest net was torn apart. She immediately remembered what had happened.

- Damn it…- She said while zipping up her purple sweatshirt.

She activated her Byakugan, and she didn't have to form the seals to activate it, she could do it at will. However, it was in vain, because there wasn't a single soul with Menma's chakra signature in a 10 kms radius.

She punched the floor and standing up quickly.

-Son of a bitch…- She growled while buttoning the small shorts that she was wearing. – How is this possible… How? – She mumbled again while she felt a lump in her throat.

She looked at her surroundings carefully. It was typical of Menma to leave goodbye "gifts" to her when he left a zone that she was in. It wouldn't be a surprise for her if she found explosive seals around her. In the days of the academy, in more than a few occasions Menma had left explosive seals, poisonous insects and even smoke bombs that activated once she touched them, be it in her books, scrolls or even her back pack. All of that just for her, and she hated him for that when they were kids.

She wanted to be careful, she didn't want to have burns or be poisoned while being far away from a hospital that could attend her.

She didn't saw anything however, almost as if Menma had left as fast as he could. There were no bombs, insects… Nothing, the zone was clear.

That wasn't very common of him. It wasn't just the traps, but also the fact that he wasn't there. Usually, when they finished, he would always stay gloating at Hinata's exhausted features. He said it was _his price; _she let him boast about how great he was when talking about sex. Even though she hated his "winner" smile and the cocky and rogue look in his eyes, there was a certain sense of calm being able to regularize her breathing with Menma on top of her, looking at her in her eyes, satisfied with himself. It made her feel like a real woman. And during those times, he was her man.

In this case, instead, the only thing that she could detect to make sure that they had in fact been together was the pain she could feel after being penetrated with so much force. That's how things were between them: Harsh, instinctive and crude. She preferred it that way.

She had to find an explanation for that. Something must have made her fell unconscious. He was a good lover, but not _That _good. Not enough to knock her out, anyway.

-_He knocked me out with a Genjutsu._—She was while furiously bitting her lips.

That was the only explanation she could find at the moment.

What type of genjutsu was Menma handling now that could knock her out after they were done? It had to be good enough to trick the Byakugan, and that… was saying something.

Uzumaki Menma was an excellent user of those abilities in the academy days, but she never thought that she could fall for something like that. Her… who had the Byakugan, a Dojutsu made almost entirely as defense against any type of Genjutsu. It was almost inconceivable. Only an ability as strong as the Tsukuyomi from Itachi Uchihas o something from Shisui Uchiha could've tricked her. She refused to believe that Menma's genjutsus reached those levels.

What was going on?

If she wanted to get rid of her… why didn't he just killed her after knocking her out?

She felt a cold sensation running through her back and a huge void in her chest. Her throat began to tighten and her chest was pressed. Her features smoothened up at the melancholic air.

She could be sad if she wanted to, no one was looking.

-Shit!—She screamed. –_A Hyuga never laments nor feels sorry!_ – She reminded herself closing her eyes.

She had propose herself to see him and to decide that she had to kill him like her Shinobi duty demanded or join him and send all her beliefs to hell. When she left Konoha, she was almost sure she would join him, but when she heard him talk about destroying Konoha, that changed.

However, Menma had gotten through her quickly. He had made moan, ask for more, fight for her breath and have the control of her body. For someone who didn't like surprises like her, the uncertainty of not knowing what would happen was exasperating and risky. There was too much in risk to take a decision based entirely in her hormones. Still… She found excitement in that sensation of danger that she felt while being close to him.

It made her feel alive.

Did he also felt that being close to her was dangerous? Was it for that she had abandoned her in the middle of forest? Was that the reason that he hadn't killed her?

๑

๑

๑

Returning to Konoha was an annoyance. Having to explain everything to the shy Hokage about her encounter with Menma was uncomfortable for both of them. Despite everything, she kindly said that she hoped that she could bring him back next time. She felt sorry for that personality-less and breast-less woman sometimes. She was far too silent and calm to be a Hokage, and she was even more depressed since Jiraiya's death.

On the other hand, Shizune had yelled her from every angle possible for failing. She told her for about 10 minutes that Menma's capture and execution was extremely important for the safety of Konoha.

It was irritating, she hated when people thought they lecture her.

She found Kiba and Shino when she left the Hokage building. None of them asked how things had went so that she could be more silent than normal, they respected her space. Akamaru didn't even tried to lick her hand or anything like that, they that when she was mad the best thing to do was leave her alone.

It was close to midnight when she started walking to her house. She figured that, at this hour, she wouldn't find Neji or her father, or anyone. The last she wanted to hear in this shit day was to hear Hiashi saying "It doesn't matter if you didn't succeed my daughter, I'm still proud of you". Just thinking about that made her feel sick.

She didn't wanted to hear anything about her mission, at least not for today. She had enough, she just wanted to get in, punch something for a few hours, bath and sleep.

However, destiny had other plans.

Just before she could go through the open bars at the time, she saw Sasuke walking by while hugging a girl with a long, chestnut-colored hair and holding a rose between her hands. She tried to turn around, but Sasuke had already seen her.

-Hinata-San! – He screamed while pushing off his companion aside to follow her. – Hinata-San! Wait!

_Persistent bastard…_ - She thought.

Of course, she didn't stop, in fact she started running faster. She had had one of the worst days of her entire life. She lost Menma out of carelessness and now she had no idea where he was again. The last thing she wanted was to hear Sasuke saying, once again, that they should start a romance.

But the Uchiha boy was incredibly persistent about trying to seduce her, despite the constant humiliations and rejections. He ran to her until he was able to get in front of her, stopping her.

-It's too late for you to be walking alone through Konoha. Let me take you home. – He asked while smiling and offering his hand. Hinata backed out a bit and raised an eyebrow. He was one of the weird persons he had ever known. – Itachi would lecture me if he finds out that I allowed a lady to walk on her at these hours. This is the least I could for the future mother of my children.

Her fist trembled. She wanted to punch him in the face with enough strength to sent him flying, very far, far away from her, but she controlled herself, only because hearing Itachi's name was able to remind her of something.

-Where is your brother?

She had to talk to him. He was the only one who could answer her about the Genjutsu thing. She could've also asked Sasuke, but she didn't want to admit in front of that idiot that Menma had beaten her and knocked her out in a Genjutsu.

-Nii-San is in a mission right now, in Sunagakure alongside the rest of the Akatsuki. – He said with an air of pride. He was always like that when it talking about his brother. – The Kazekage asked the organization for help and Itachi wanted to help. You know how he is, always worried about the safety of the Shinobi world.

-Uhuh. –She said, bored.—Shame, I wanted to talk to him.

-About what?—He said with a slight air of jealousy while he started following her after she started walking again.

-None of your business.

-Of course it is! The businesses of my future wife and my brother are always my concern. — Hinata made a sound similar to an arcade. – Come on… Tell me. Maybe I could help you. You know I'd do anything for you, beautiful.

-I need to know something about Genjutsus. – She said. – And before you try to tell me that you know _everything_ about Genjutsus, I want to remind you that we were at the academy together, and I know you'd be lying. – Sasuke crossed his arms.

-This has to do with Menma, correct? – He asked, this time seriously. Hinata stopped and looked at him from her shoulder. This was one of those strange times that Sasuke Uchiha would say something coherent. – When I saw him, he also made me fall for a Genjutsu, a powerful one. – He looked at the side and she could see an air of sadness in him. – If you want to know more, talk to Shisui. He is the man for that. He is even better than Itachi for that. Nii-San says so.

Hinata frowned. It was widely known throughout the village that Shisui was one of the inaccessible and arrogant Shinobis in there. He had become so ridiculously strong that he spent most of his time alone, too prideful to be around someone inferior to him. He had rejected being part of the ANBU and whenever there was a crisis, he just shrugged it off saying "do it yourselves". He hated everything, the Uchiha clan, the traditions, the police in Konoha, the Shinobi code… And yet, he stayed in the village, for some reason. Everyone in his family detested him.

-Where is he?—She asked.

-I saw him eating in a BBQ a few minutes ago. Alone.

Sasuke that he wouldn't be able to follow her if she was going to see him, so he stayed still when she started walking again. Hinata thanked him for it, but she had no desire to keep talking to him.

-Hey! Hinata-San! What if we go on a date tomorrow? I'll pick you at five O'clock! – He yelled.

She didn't even bother answering him. She wasn't going to make him think that she was paying attention to him anymore than she needed.

She didn't walk for more than 10 minutes. She was able to find Shisui in the place that Sasuke told her. She activated her Byakugan on the way there, to make sure she didn't lose him.

She entered the restaurant and looked around. There weren't a lot of people there, only Shisui. The owners probably were too scared of him to ask him to leave.

He was sitting there, looking embittered, as usual. Frowning, eyes locked in the plate with Sake in it, and a cigarette in his right hand. Everything about disengaged a feeling of loneliness and annoyance. –_Too dark…_ - She thought.

-Uchiha.—She salute him while sitting in front of him. He raised an eyebrow while looking uncomfortable by her presence and launched a ring of smoke to her direction with no respect. – A word.

- Piss off. – He said while looking down again.

She expected something like this. He was the most anti-social and unpleasant being in the hole village. She knew she'd have to use reverse psychology or she wouldn't get the information she wanted.

-Alright. You probably don't know about this anyway, Itachi is better than you when it comes to Genjutsu. – She disinterested while standing up again.

This made him shiver. Everyone knew well that he despised Itachi and considered him his direct rival, and Hinata had dared to mention him in front of Shisui.

He took her hand quickly making her sit. His speed was something no one, not even Hinata, could even comprehend. He wasn't called Shisui of the blinking body for nothing. He was even faster than Minato Namikaze, Menma's father.

-Be careful Hyuga, I don't have as much patience as the rest of my family. – It was a clear warning. – What do you want to know?

What type of Genjutsu could trick the Byakugan?—Straight to the point.

He looked at her in the eyes, making her feel a sensation similar to the intimidation.

She felt a sudden desire to get up and leave, but if she was proud of anything, it was her fierceness. There had been no man thus far that was able to make her runaway with a simple look from their eyes, and this would be no exception.

She raised her and a girl brought a bottle of Sake for both. Even though she was under-aged, no one was going to deny her anything.

Shisui sighed while he served Sake for both of them.

-There are different types of Sharingan, as I presume you know. – He said while quickly drinking the sake.

-I had the privilege of seeing it one time.

He didn't responded, he just looked at the plate in front of the girl, warning her with his eyes that if she was going to play as a woman, she had to act like one.

She took the plate and drank entirely in one sip.

-The Byakugan can be tricked with a Genjutsu fron one of these advanced Sharingans. It's called a _Mangekyo Sharingan._ – He served sake for both of them again. – Only that type of Genjutsu could trick your eyes.

-What if… What if I told you that someone who isn't part of the Uchiha clan made me fall for a Genjutsu, what would you do?

He just looked a bit doubtful and for a second there was a bit of intrigue in him. It was as if the young woman had introduced a great mystery that he did not took his time to answer at all.

- I would tell that there are two options. That that bastard is one of my ancestors… or that this "person who isn't an Uchiha" has an implanted Sharingan in one or two of his eyes… Like Kakashi. That's the only explanation. – He sipped the plate of sake once again.

Hinata imitated him and left a couple of coins in the table while standing up.

-Thanks, Shisui. – She didn't thanked people a lot, but this was important.

Hinata Hyuga. – The young woman turned around when she saw the lugubrious air in him, while he was crossing his arms, looking at her. A very small smirk appeared in him. – You're into a dangerous game.

-I know. – She said while getting out of the place.

If it wasn't dangerous, she wouldn't be participating in this.

The Question was, how the hell did Menma implanted Sharingans into his eyes and if that was the case, how didn't she noticed before?


	6. UPDATE: Suspened until notice

Well, fuck. That's all i can really say.

The title says it all, t**he fic has been temporarily** **suspended.**

The reason for this was because the author, Sasha545, felt she was not receiving enough support with it, so she has decided to put it aside for a little while an focus on other projects that have bigger support.

I wanted to make to just letting you guys know. I do not know if there is any of way of convincing her otherwise, but if you wish to at least try, you can always go to the spanish version of the fic( s / 8426448/3/Buscando-a-Menma), and tell her that you support this fic in it's english version, maybe, just maybe, she'll get back to it faster.

Don't get it wrong, the fic **has not been cancelled**, it has been **temporarily** suspended. For how long? I don't know, i hope not too much.

Until she goes back to it, i'll see you guys later.


End file.
